madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Agent
Mag agents are 1337 agents who have been magnified to many times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that magnification can revive dead bodies using the Agent Magnification Chamber. Mag may be a short term for 'Magnified', suggesting the gargantuan size that the agents appear as. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture (commonly known as "Mag Agent: V1") is a giant 1337 agent who appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. His name is derived from text on a computer terminal shown near the end of the episode, which reads "MAG-AGENT: TORTURE TERMINATED..." He is apparently tortured and/or genetically modified to look the way he does. There are two metal stakes pierced up through his head in an "X" formation. Though the wounds are bloody in his head, the stakes do not appear to hurt Mag Agent: Torture. Other notable physical characteristics include clawed fingers, 1337 agent glasses (the version first seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy), and an incredible size, measuring up to about four times the size of a regular Madness character. Mag Agent: Torture first makes an appearance when he bursts out from the floor below and tries to kill Hank with his large Mossberg 500. Hank dodges the fatal shots (which break his sword) and leaps down into the hole in the floor where Mag Agent: Torture is stationed, which happens to be outside of the building. Mag Agent: Torture shoots his shotgun and misses Hank who manages to shoot the Mag agent repeatedly with a Saiga-12 in the face using bullet time, but it didn't appear to inflict major damage. Mag Agent Torture then knocks Hank down and smacks him across a canyon with his giant Mag Agent-sized Mossberg 500, golf style. After Hank lands on and dispatches a few agents and grunts, Mag Agent: Torture inserts a "Supermagnum 20kg" slug into his weapon and chambers it. Hank flees into the building, whose wall is pierced by the slug, missing Hank but hitting an agent. Hank progresses further in the new building he is in. After a short trek, Mag Agent: Torture appears behind him, sticking his head in through a door, but is killed when Hank turns around and uses a recently acquired chainsaw to ravage his face, slowly killing him. Mag Agent: Torture is believed to be the first test version of the Mag Agent series. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, two more advanced Mag Agents appear, though they look slightly different. They are dubbed as Mag Agent: V2. He appears again in Incident: 011A. He appears by killing a grunt through a hole in a wall, then he entered the broken wall, and saying, "Their disharmony is my pain. And my pain...belongs to them." Then he goes through the building killing grunts. Then he encounters Rich. Mag Agent: Torture attempts to punch Rich, but he misses since the grunt jumped at the right time and stabbed him with his iron knife, directly on Mag Agent: Torture's head. The attack didn't affect him and Mag Agent: Torture proceeds to knock Rich against the wall, then pushing Rich's desk towards him, thus crushing & killing him. He is then shot in the head by a grunt wielding an M203 grenade launcher and his head and the upper part of his body explode. Appearances *Madness Combat 7: Consternation *Incident: 011A Mag Agent: Torture may also be playing a later role in Madness: Project Nexus. Mag Agent: V2 The Mag Agent: V2 characters are two giant 1337 agents who serve as the Auditor's body guards. They are probably upgraded versions of Mag Agent: Torture, with masks that have giant unreal teeth spanning the bottom of the mask. They first appear in Madness Combat 7: Consternation at the end of the episode, behind the Auditor holding Mossberg 500s. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, one of them alerts the Auditor saying, "There is a problem", via IM under the screen name "Mag V2 B," that Jesus is destroying a machine in the lower floors of the facility. Later, after Jesus kills yet another platoon of 1337 agents and A.T.P. engineers, one of the Mag Agents: V2 jumps out of a trap door in the roof with a giant Desert Eagle (accessorized with an extended magazine) and fires a couple of rounds at him. However, Jesus uses his powers and bullet time to rebound one of the bullets into the Mag Agent, killing him. Later on, the second one appears and throws heavy machinery and dead agents at Jesus, who manages to dodge them whilst re-assembling half of his TAC-50. The Mag Agent then pulls out his giant PPK, but before he can shoot, he gets hit by some .50BMG rounds from Jesus' rifle, and continues to be hit until the ammo is depleted and the agent is dead. According to the Auditor's computer, a download for the Mag Agent: V3 gene is 38.5% complete by the end of the episode. The Mag Agent: V2 makes a non-canon appearance in Incident: 001A, where he is stomped into a giant blender by Hank. Appearances *Madness Combat 7: Consternation *Madness Combat 8: Inundation *Incident: 001A Mag Agent: V3 The Mag Agent: V3 (commonly known as "Ducky" due to the look of its head) is the third version of the Mag Agent. It wears an oxygen mask that resembles a goat head, appears in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Since it was still in development, the Auditor activated it using the same power he used to possess the A.T.P. engineers which he had earlier sent to kill Sanford and Deimos. Through its premature activation, it gains the ability to spawn weapons just like the Auditor can, using it to summon a giant battle axe. During its fight with the magnified Hank, it is slashed by Hank's new claw (resembling a Zorro style H). The Mag Agent finally dies when Hank stabs its head with the claw, and it falls off the cliff. This is the only canon Mag Agent that hasn't appeared in an Incident. Appearances *Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent: V4 is the fourth version of the Mag Agent. Its attire is similar to that of 1337 agents, but instead of wearing the "Smith shades" like other agents, it wears a red visor, which covers most of it's face. Two of them appear in Madness Abrogation. The first one confronts the protagonists unarmed, but managed to deliver a few blows to Hank as well as crashing him into a wall. Sanford attempts to hurt the Mag Agent with his gun and hook, but with no apparent effect. Hank eventually frees himself from the Agent's grip by kicking the Mag agent in the face, slightly shattering the visor, and charged up his arm with electrical energy he had gotten from Jesus' halo, killing his enemy in two fatal blows to the lower body and head. A second one appeared at the top of the structure that the Auditor had summoned, pulling out a 1911A1 Custom of Mag Agent size. However, he is quickly dispatched by Hank before getting the chance to fire, riddled with bullets from a Mag-sized M-249. His corpse is absorbed by the Auditor to increase his power. The Mag Agent: V4 makes a non-canon appearance in Incident: 010A where Hank tries to kill it and manages to get a few hits including stabbing it in the face with his dragon sword. However, the agent manages to grab him, rip him in half, and stab his lifeless body multiple times with his own sword. Appearances *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation *Incident: 010A Mag Agent: N Mag Agent: N ('N' referring to Nexus) is the version of the Mag Agent from Episode 1 of Madness: Project Nexus, appearing as the final boss. He has a similar suit to that of 1337 agents, but with a darker collar. He also wears bi-techs and a gas mask and wields a Mag-sized PPK. Like most Mag Agents, N is difficult to beat due to him being a Mag Agent and with many agents around him. During the first phase of the battle, Hank, Sanford, and Deimos must damage him as much as they can (at the same time kill the agents around them) until N falls to the floor to his second phase. His second phase is when he falls to the ground in pain whilst still trying to shoot at Hank, Sanford, and Deimos. During this phase, he cannot move around the stage and is easier to attack Mag Agent N using melee attacks. When he is defeated, N falls to the floor and dies, ending the first episode. N's name is revealed in the final cutscene of Episode 1 when it says: Mag Agent: N is dead. Appearances *Madness: Project Nexus Mag Agent: Gestalt Mag Agent: Gestalt (German word for form or shape) is a Mag agent featured in Episode 1.5 of Madness: Project Nexus. He is a Mag version of an abomination, armored, however, and is fought at the end of level 1.5-C. He is unarmed, and fights by either punching or tackling the player. He wears a large amount of bulky armor, and the only remains of his facial skin are held together by a device on the back of his head. The player must defeat Gestalt by dealing enough damage to pierce through his armor, skin, and finally, his skull. You can also kill him without removing all his armor. All you need to do is target one area (body or head) and constantly fire at it. Gestalt's name was mentioned by The-Swain. Appearances *Madness: Project Nexus Trivia *Madness Combat 7 is the only official Madness Combat animation in which two or more types of MAG agents are seen in the same episode, they being Mag Agent: Torture and Mag Agent: V2, and one of only two official Madness flashes to have more than one type of Mag agent. **Madness: Project Nexus is the other case, with Mag Agent: N and Mag Agent: Gestalt. *In Madness Combat: 8 Jesus engages two MAG Agents: V2's killing them both. In the previous episode it shows these two agents were the Auditor's body guards. *In Madness Combat, Mag agents are very brutal. For example, in Incident: 010A, the Mag Agent V4 ripped Hank in half, and takes the sword out of his face, which hank used to try to stab him, and begins stabbing hank in the face with the sword repeatedly, and in Incident: 011A when Mag Agent: Torture ripped a grunt in half and killed Rich by slamming his desk into him against the wall, crushing him. *Mag Agent V3 is the only MAG that doesn't have a cross on its face, in this case, he has red spiky stripes. This makes it the third character that does not have it. The other 2 are Mag Hank and the Auditor. *In Madness: Inundation, when Mag Agent: V2 contacts the Auditor, you can see that the Auditor is downloading a file called "MAGV3GENE.RAR" and that it is only 38.5% complete (in spite of the 4.88 terabyte download speed). Presumably, the Auditor never completed the download before he accidentally demolished the Improbability Drive. This could explain why he had to possess Mag Agent: V3. *In Madness: Project Nexus, it is notable that Mag Agent: N and G03LMs don't use detailed weapons, just bigger ones, even though there are already several magnified, detailed weapons. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus